charmed_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyatt Halliwell
"You are safe, you are love, and you are wise." - Piper to Wyatt on the day of his birth. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is the firstborn son and child of the next Generation of Charmed witches as well as the firstborn son of Charmed One; Piper Halliwell and then whitelighter; Leo Wyatt. He is the older brother of Chris and Melinda Halliwell and the oldest nephew of Prue Trudeau, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. Wyatt is a decedent of the Warren family line of witches dating back to Melinda Warren of the 16th Century. History Pre-Birth In 1999, Piper and her sisters traveled to 2010 in order to save Phoebe, it was during this time that Piper discovered that in the future she would have a little girl Melinda with Leo. After returning it renewed her hope that she would one day have a marriage and child with her whitelighter despite the elders. After the death of her sister; Prue, Piper and Leo began trying to have a baby with Paige helping them to see if it was a good idea with a fake baby however it never seemed to happen and later Piper found that it may be impossible if not difficult for her to be able to conceive a child due to her being a witch. After defeating the source of all evil, the Angel of Destiny came to the Charmed Ones and offered them the chance of a normal life, the sisters decided to stay as the Charmed ones though Piper was determined to give up her powers after many failed attempts at trying to get pregnant leading her to believe that she might never be able to have children, but after accepting her destiny was not yet finished the Angel of Destiny revealed to the Charmed ones of Piper's pregnancy though it was her sisters that discovered her pregnancy first. The pregnancy however was not easy. Aside from the problems of a mortal pregnancy, Piper's powers became uncontrollable and she often burped orbs. This was all caused by the growing powers of the baby she was carrying, whom the family believed to be a girl, who also swapped the powers of his parents when they had a fight, so that they could walk a mile in each other's shoes, being able to heal and shield his mother from inside the womb (something that massively irritates his younger brother Chris) and has also been able to summon his Grams' and making her corporeal all of which made her practically invincible to a worried family. Invincible as she temporarily was, Piper was still vulnerable to diseases. During her third trimester, Piper was diagnosed with Toxemia. The doctor said the treatment involved a no-salt diet, no stress and lots of bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. The next day, Phoebe, Paige and Leo discover that magic has disappeared from the world. As it turns out, a prophecy made long ago is about to come true: the birth of the Twice-Blessed Child. Piper gave birth to her son, Wyatt Halliwell, on the dining room table on the same night. Wyatt came in a swirl of orbs, much to the surprise of everyone. However, everyone was under the impression that Piper and Leo's child would be a girl, and thus it was an even bigger surprise to see Mr. Winkie between the legs, as Phoebe had put it. Early Life Wyatt Halliwell was born on February 2, 2003 to Warren witch and Charmed One; Piper Halliwell and then whitelighter; Leo Wyatt in the Halliwell Manor with Piper having gone into labor on the day of the Wiccan Festival of Lights, or Imbolc which coincidentally was the same day as the Aurora Borealis; a day of no magic. With the knowledge of the ancient prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child, the entire magical community believed that this special child was Piper's, and during the labor the sisters and Victor were all nearly killed by demons Cronyn and Doris, whom wanted to take Wyatt, then believed to be Melinda, however were vanquished and then Phoebe and Paige carefully delivered the baby, and were surprised to find he was a boy. Due to having believed him to be a girl, the family struggled to find a name for little Wyatt but after an attempted kidnapping Piper finally named her son; Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, after both her husband and her sister Paige whom had both protected Wyatt from his first attempt at being kidnapped. Grams was also one of the many astonished to discover that her great-grandchild was a boy as males had never been born into the Warren family. However, she eventually got over her bitterness towards men and accepted the child into the family and performed his Wiccaning. Precautions were made to protect the child, although there were nearly successful kidnap attempts and some "interference's" from Wyatt himself. When his aunt Paige installed an evil-alarm to protect him from demons, Wyatt soon understood that when the alarm set off his parents and aunts would come running to him. He started to use his magic to set the alarm off, causing his parents and aunts much stress. Shortly after his parents and aunts discover this, a hawker and mercenary demon attacked and attempted to take the infant. This caused his Aunt Paige to become very overprotective of Wyatt. She became more obsessed with finding the demons who were trying to kidnap the infant. When Piper and Phoebe paid no attention to her claims, Paige took matters into her own hands, disguising herself as a demon and venturing off into the demonic black market. She was captured instead, held hostage and tortured by the two demons. Frustrated that they had not gone with Paige, Piper and Phoebe massacred the demons in the market and saved Paige. Piper and Phoebe returned to the market were they were confronted by the Crone. She surrendered to the sisters and announced that a law was going to be made to cease any further kidnapping attempts on the child, claiming that the costs of war will far outweigh the benefits. Unknown to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, the Crone herself sought to kidnap the child in an effort to see his future. She succeeded in her endeavour though Phoebe was able to vanquish her. Her final words were a warning of a great power yet to come; Wyatt's. Wyatt, as a child, still continued to use his powers wildly despite the trouble he caused his mother and aunts. In one instance, Wyatt ended up exposing magic to the entire world and the Cleaners were sent to erase the exposure and him. They gave the sisters a chance to fix it, however, they failed, Wyatt was taken, and their memories of him were also erased. However, his mother and aunts soon began to feel that something was not right and cast a spell which rewound the day. They quickly realised that they were made to forget Wyatt. While they tried to figure out who was behind it, Wyatt conjured a dragon from out of the television set and let it loose on the entire city of San Francisco. The scene caused a huge uproar and caught the attention of the Cleaners, whom didn't realise the day was repeating itself. They ordered Piper, Phoebe, and Paige to clean up the mess or Wyatt would be erased from reality entirely. The sisters manage to get Wyatt to destroy the dragon, but magic was still exposed. However, The Cleaners stopped their quest to take Wyatt after the sisters threatened to keep exposing magic. However, they gave Piper a stern warning not to let anything of the sort happen again. When the sisters and Leo learned from Chris that Wyatt was going to turn evil, his parents and aunts were once again placed in an uneasy position. The sisters then learned that Chris was actually Piper and Leo's second son, making him Wyatt's brother. Chris protected Baby Wyatt many times, trying to thin out every evil being and faction that could even possibly turn Wyatt to their side. It was eventually discovered that Gideon, the Elder, was out to eliminate Wyatt, believing that it was too great of a risk to keep him alive. Chris ended up sacrificing his life for Wyatt in an attempt to stop Gideon which then enraged Leo to the point where he killed Gideon who had been chasing Wyatt around the Underworld. Doing this changed the future as it turns out that Gideon hunting Wyatt in the Underworld for months caused the young boy emotional damage that would lead to him becoming the tyrant he was in Chris' future. After Chris's birth, Wyatt started orbing his baby brother all over the place because he felt neglected, however, Grams was able to stop their sibling rivalry with a spell. Wyatt then created a demon version of Leo during a time when Leo was on the brink of craziness. Leo and Piper managed to talk to him and gave him words of encouragement, confirming their love of him, and he got rid of Evil Leo. It's during this time that Wyatt began experiencing his "terrible twos," though this was more of a hassle on his parents as he would constantly orb all over the house and everything around him and Leo was mortal. Wyatt used his healing powers to save Piper from a deadly coma, which scared him; he also saw his father getting stabbed. To protect them, Wyatt shrunk his parents and sent them into a miniature doll house. His parents were later returned to normal size by Paige and Phoebe. Shortly after this, Piper, her sisters, and Leo noticed that although Wyatt would never speak to them, he would talk to an imaginary friend, who turned out to be a demon trying to gain Wyatt's trust in order to turn him evil. Piper summoned Wyatt's 24 year old self from the future to get questions, and he turned evil before their eyes. Leo was able to regain Wyatt's trust and the spell was reversed. After the Charmed Ones faked their own deaths and gave themselves different appearances which everyone saw except their own family members, Wyatt and Chris were left in the care of their grandfather, Victor Bennett. Amidst the chaos of demons and warlocks, Piper tried to give Wyatt a normal childhood. Instead of going to Magic School, Wyatt was sent to a normal preschool, where he often participated in school plays and seemed to make friends after becoming comfortable with the other kids. Like most older brothers, Wyatt maintained a healthy sibling rivalry with his brother Chris. Around this time, Wyatt began speaking freely around his family and friends. Unfortunately, Wyatt became distressed when Leo was forced to be frozen to save him from death, casting a spell on his dolls so they would come to life to find his father, though the spell was reversed and Wyatt was comforted by Piper. Later on, Wyatt urged his mom to divert her attention from helping Leo, and to allow his students to try and go against the Noxon Demons, telling her that "Daddy would." Wyatt was later kidnapped by the demon, Dumain, who had Billie and Christy use his magic to unleash the Hollow, causing his powers to be stripped in the future, though this was corrected. Appearance Wyatt is a very attractive Californian teen, with a very masculine appeal to both sexes. * Hair: Wyatt has thick golden curly blonde hair, that he has inherited from his father, and is the only one of the cousins with blonde hair. As a child, he tended to grow his hair out however now as a teenager he has decided to keep a short cut and clean shave though when in disguise Wyatt's blonde hair is grown out and has stubble on his face which was how he looked when he went dark side. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Wyatt is a stereotypical Californian, which makes the girls go wild for him, and looks just like his Dad however he has inherited his mother's oval shaped light brown eyes, which seem to change shade depending on his mood. He is the tallest of the Halliwell cousins at 6'2" and weighing at around 180lbs due to his muscular and athletic physique, making him the most buff out of the cousins too. On his fifteenth birthday, against his mother's orders, Wyatt got a couple of tattoos, such as a tattoo of the Triquettra, the family symbol, on his left breast over his heart and he also has another tattoo, in a figure eight of the initials CPH and PMH for his brother and sister on his inner right wrist. * Wardrobe: Wyatt often chooses to wear a more relaxed yet put together style. Due to being a high school jock, he often wears tracksuits and sports gear. Wyatt often wears a pair of name-brand jeans, with a large range of v-necks, t-shirts and jumpers, his school leatherman jacket and either a pair of boots or sneakers however when he needs to he tends to wear suits or a nice shirt and dress pants. Wyatt also owns a pair of dog tags, with his family engraved on it, a silver watch and a silver promise ring he bought as a pair for Ella and him when they left high school. Personality Wyatt seems to exhibit a very optimistic view on the world, a trait that he learned from his mother (something that his Aunt Paige always found funny). Like his aunt Phoebe, he seems to suffer from an inability to tell the truth but the pair also share a similar darkness that they often have to struggle with however the love they have for their family always brings them back. However despite his optimistic attitude, Wyatt can be outright intimidating and aggressive when someone is threatening the people he cares about and will be merciless in battle, a trait he often uses when playing football. As the oldest of the Halliwell cousins, Wyatt has shown impressive leadership skills with him easily taking charge, and becoming a paternal voice of reason especially when it is deemed necessary. He is also shown to have the Halliwell familiar traits of stubbornness and sarcasm, but despite this he also shows some traits of a whitelighter, with him not forcing a fight unless he has too. He is also extremely overprotective of his family, especially his little brother Chris, and hates it when they go demon hunting - for he fears they will be hurt or killed just like their parents. Wyatt tends to be a very kind, caring, and gentle person. He is also very responsible and loving though he can be bossy and is often far to worried and protective in the opinions of some. When it comes to love, Wyatt is the kind of guy who has had an uncountable number of relationships, but remains faithful to his true love. He is very sincere if not a bit egotistical about some of his achievements and his strength. Wyatt is very honest and is hard for him to hold back his feeling. Despite being very intimidating, he shows his emotions easily. Powers and Abilities ' '''Active Powers ' * '''Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and individuals by using your mind or orbs. Although Wyatt has both forms of telekinesis; he is far better with his whitelighter form of telekinesis than his wiccan form having been trained by his Aunts Paige and Billie, and it is one of his strongest abilities, with him able to use the ability to crush as well as teleport. * Force Field: The ability to create a protective bubble of deflecting energy. This was one of Wyatt's first abilities with him having been able to use it from within the womb to protect his mother, and has used it ever since. As he has gotten older, Wyatt has learned to expand his shield as well as protect others rather than himself which is something he has done often with Chris and Melinda. Wyatt has also taught Hal how to use his force field although Wyatt doesn't use his shield as much as he used too. * Projection: The ability to project a desire to reality. It is channelled through imagination, high levels of emotions, and the will to make things happen. Like with his power mimicry, Wyatt has been able to access a hole host of abilities and was taught to perfect the ability with a lot of training from his Aunt Billie, though it is the one ability he struggles with the most. * Conjuring: The ability to instantly create matter from nothing. Having once used this ability to conjure a dragon out of a television, Wyatt has fought to have enough control with his ability though it is never easy and does sometimes go out of control causing the cleaners to be brought in more than once. However as he has gotten older he has tried to gain more control and had even conjured a fun room at the Manor. * Combustive orbs: The ability to generate blasts of force by a blast or orbs. Wyatt is shown to have great control with this ability with it being very similar to his mother's molecular combustion powers, and once was able to blow up a dragon he conjured to save his mother. * Power Mimicry: The ability to mimic the powers of others by being near them. This was one of Wyatt's surprise abilities as he believed that he naturally had the abilities he could use. He has also used this ability to tap into the occasional spell such as the power swapping spell and has swapped both his parents, and his cousin's powers around. Since receiving the ability Wyatt, has been able to access nearly all of his cousin's abilities, except for their unique abilities, premonitions, Empathy, and his mother's freezing abilities. Whitelighter Powers * Orbing: The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. Due to being part-whitelighter, Wyatt can naturally orb, and is able to go anywhere including places he has never been before. He is able to remote orb people form one place to another and had even practised this ability on baby Chris, and now uses it on the non-teleporting people. * Healing: The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. Due to being part-whitelighter, Wyatt is able to heal, and is seen as being one of the best healers having been able to use this ability since before he was born, and often using the power on Chris, and the non-healers. Wyatt has tried to teach his brother before discovering that Chris would never have the ability to heal. * Sensing: The ability to locate charges as well as the family. Due to being part-whitelighter, Wyatt is able to sense people, and is one of the best at this ability though not as great as his brother Chris, he is still able to sense his brother and only unable to sense and find his Cousin Parker when she's cloaking herself. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. Due to being part-whitelighter, Wyatt has the ability to cloak himself though this is not his best whitelighter ability yet he is still able to hide himself from being found his his Aunt Paige. * Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. Due to being part-whitelighter, Wyatt has the ability to glamour his appearance, and has become very good at this ability having been trained in depths by his Aunt Paige. Basic Powers * ' potion skills]]Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate another person or object via a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers * Power of Two: Unlike the rest of the Halliwell cousins, Wyatt seems to have created a unique bond with his little brother similar to that of the Charmed Ones, or the Twins. However they are the only pair of non-power connected siblings to have this bond, with the able to sense and feel one another. ** Telepathy: The ability to read/sense and understand other people's thoughts and feelings. Thanks to the bond the brothers are able to hear one another's thoughts although this ability only works between the two of them and it also took them a long time to learn to be able to control and access the ability properly, though they have learned to channel each others powers through the connection. * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As the son of a Charmed One, Wyatt has been trained to fight by his Aunt Phoebe, his Uncle Henry and his Uncle Charlie. * Temporary Powers: As a witch and son of a Charmed One, Wyatt has temporarily been able to use abilities not belonging to them, due to either a spell or a transformation. He can also use abilities temporarily with his powers of power Mimicry. Professional Life * School Student: Wyatt was a student at Washington High school, and although he wasn't the most academic student in the world he was well known for being a jock with him having been in the varsity football team, the wrestling team and the baseball team, as well as being class president three years in a row. During his school years, Wyatt's parents were killed, and his cousins moved into his home which caused him a lot of problems within school for over a year until his parents were brought back by magic, also while in school Wyatt got himself in a lot of trouble due to people bullying or hurting the people he cares about, but despite that Wyatt was well liked in high school and was known for being one of the popular students. He also met his girlfriend; Ella Turner while at school. * Waiter and Barman: During his school and college years, Wyatt worked part-time for his Mom as a waiter at Charmed, and later as a barman at P3 after he turned twenty-one. Out of both jobs, he prefers working as a barman at P3 knowing he can get more tips from P3, and that he is working under his Aunt Billie, and not right under his Mom like he is while he is working at Charmed. However his only plus side of working at Charmed is that his girlfriend; Ella works as a waitress. * College Student: Having received a football scholarship and an amazing well-written entry essay into Stanford University, Wyatt began to study Medicine with a secondary degree in psychology. Similar to when he was in high school, he is well known for being a jock having been accepted entrance through an athletic scholarship. Unlike his time at high school, Wyatt has become a little more academic in school mostly thanks to his family, and has been getting some training from his father in becoming a doctor, thanks to Leo's past life as an Army Medic. Relationships Ella Turner Ella is Wyatt's girlfriend and the love of his life. While he was in high school, and after the death of his parents, Wyatt had the good fortune to meet Elizabeth "Ella" Turner with her being a new student and him trying to find his way after his parents were killed. The two began a love hate relationship with one another in the beginning with Ella knowing of the Halliwell family, and not wanting to get involved with them like her father had before she was born. Over the next few months, Ella struggled a lot with keeping her emotions about Wyatt to herself but Peyton Halliwell, knowing that the two were destined to be together used her powers against an unsuspecting Wyatt and Ella and the pair finally began a relationship with one another. However there relationship, like most went through its ups and downs such as when Wyatt discovered that Ella was the daughter of Cole Turner and half-demon. Yet Chris later revealed that the two had been together in the other future and that Ella was the best part of him. Chris Halliwell Chris is Wyatt's younger brother, as well as his best friend. Despite the near two year difference between the Halliwell brothers the two have always been close something that was shown to their mother; Piper when they came back to the past together and something that rung true when it was found that Chris had come back to the past in order to save Wyatt, which has caused a lot of worry and love between the brothers, especially since the other Chris had died in front of Wyatt. ]] Growing up the boys have always been really close with one another, albeit the over-protection that comes from the older, and have also developed a unique bond that has only been seen by the Next Generation of Charmed Ones, and the family twins, though it is thought to be a result of their history. They always have each other's back and Wyatt often gets into fights at school for protecting Chris. The two have become more than brothers, but best friends, and although they do fight they always protect one another. After the death of the Halliwell sisters, their Dad and their Uncle Coop, the two became even closer, and took a charging role with Chris as Wyatt's second. The pair work together against the forces of evils as well as for the Power of Twelve and despite having sometimes been lead apart such as with Bianca, they pair have always been able to retain themselves and will do almost anything for family and for each other though Chris feels that Wyatt is far to over-protective over him that he wonders whether Melinda is the youngest or him. [[Melinda Halliwell|'Melinda Halliwell']] ]] Melinda is Wyatt's baby sister. Like with his brother, Wyatt is very close with his little sister and is just as over protective of her than he is with Chris and their Cousins. However unlike with Chris he gives Melinda a bit more leeway in his over-protectiveness feeling that she is less reckless than their brother, though he will fight for his sister when he needs too. Although not as close with Wyatt as Chris is, Melinda still has a close and unique relationship with Wyatt. However like most siblings they have there ups and downs with Melinda sometimes taking offence to Wyatt's over protective nature. She has also has a few fights with Wyatt after the deaths of their parents, and him taking charge. He also helps Melinda get around and usually is the one to settle her down after a fight with Parker. Etymology * Wyatt: Derived from the English surname that originates from the Anglo-French name “Wyot” and the French name “Guyot” meaning “little guy,” which is a combination of the name “Guy” meaning “a guide” or “a leader” and the diminutive suffix “ot.” Alternatively, Wyatt may stem from the Old English “wig” meaning "war" and “heard” meaning "brave" or “hardy.” * Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Trivia * Wyatt is the oldest son and cousin of the next generation of Warren witches. * Wyatt's full name consists of last names; with him being named after his father; Leo Wyatt and his Aunt Paige Matthews though his Aunt Phoebe suggested calling him "Potter", something Leo vetoed. * Wyatt's godparents are Paige Matthews and Darryl Morris. * Wyatt was born 6 weeks early according to Piper, and is an Aquarius. * He was originally believed to be a little girl, Prudence Melinda Halliwell, and everyone was surprised to find out he was a boy, which coincidentally is his little sister's name * Wyatt's favorite childhood toy was his teddy bear, Wuvey which he gave to his cousin Peyton Halliwell. * Wyatt, his aunt Phoebe and his cousin Parker are the only Halliwells born in the Manor, though Christa Jenkins was born in the manor too despite not being a Halliwell. * Wyatt is one of a few Halliwells to have powers from within the womb. * Wyatt owns a 2008 Ford Escape SUV, which is an eleven year old car that once belonged to his mother. * Wyatt can't cook, and it is said he can even burn toast by putting it on a toaster. He had also once burned down half of the kitchen after making microwaved macaroni, and has since been banded for cooking. * Wyatt is the only one of the Halliwell cousins' to play football. * Wyatt inherited Phoebe's inability to lie. * Despite having the ability to mimic powers, Wyatt can't mimic the unique Halliwell powers, nor can he copy the Mother and Aunts' abilities that are not his own. * Wyatt was originally believed to be the next King Arthur, however it is later discovered to be his little cousin; Patrick Trudeau. Category:Characters Category:Charmed Children